


Awful House

by asterixs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed - Freeform, M/M, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Stupid boyfriends, Waffle House, dumbass boyfriends argue about gavin being a bigger dumbass, dumbass gavin reed, no beta we die like women, soft boyfriends, two boys get waffle house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterixs/pseuds/asterixs
Summary: Getting stabbed was always fun. Getting stabbed behind a waffle house was like, the same level of excitement as doing crack. To be honest it was probably the most exciting thing Gavin had done in the last few years, but Nines had to come in and ruin it like always.





	Awful House

**Author's Note:**

> hOwdy i wrote this instead of working on Candy Eyes, which is in like writing hell rn, not sure when its gonna come out, hopefully soon, but i dont want to over promise and under deliver. anYWAYS i hope you enjoy this little adventure(◡ ‿ ◡✿)

“Detective you're bleeding profusely and you have a pocket knife sticking out of your thigh.” 

“Yeah but we’re at waffle house.” 

“I actually cannot believe you, you'd get some greasy diner food that's probably going to make you sick tomorrow rather than get medical attention. Gavin you’re such a fucking idiot.” The android sat dumbfounded in the passenger seat of Gavin's car. Gavin on the other hand seemed delighted to be sitting in the harsh yellow glow of Waffle House, completely ignoring the small knife sticking out of his right thigh. The little thing ended up there after a suspect went into that dead end shuffle that suspects do when you chase them and he got the bright idea to assault an officer with a deadly (not really but legal wording ya know) weapon. Once the guy was taken off their hand, Gavin had every intention to get medical attention, but the chase had lead them right next to a glowing church of greasy food and rowdy theater kids.

“Thanks babe I know.” Gavin said before getting out of the car with a little difficulty. Nines rolled his eyes at the nickname and slid out, following close behind the dumbass, watching him limp slightly as he made his way to the clear door. Gavin managed to hobble over to the counter and sit before any of the staff could see the bloody mess that was his jeans. Nines took the stool next to him. 

“Once we finish here, I’ll fix the thing.” Gavin said lowly, again as to not alert the half awake staff, although they probably didn't care that much. 

“You think that I'm going to let you deal with that yourself? Without proper equipment? Do you think i'm a fool?” Nines was almost stunned at how fucking stupid the detective was being. Almost.

“Yes and yes, I've dealt with this kinda thing a lot, I know how to take care of it.” The clown looked at Nines and winked, but it was that stupid wink where he did it with both eyes closed. Nines gave him a side eye and stared. 

“I don't care if I have to tie you down and drive you myself, you're going to a hospital to get that fixed.” 

“Kinky.” Was all Gavin managed to say before the tired looking waitress came over. 

“Coffee for either of yalls?” She placed the half filled coffee pot on the counter. 

A “Yes please.” and a nod prompted the lady to fill both mugs sitting on the bar. 

“What can I get you boys?” The waitress, whose name tag read ‘Karen” asked.

“Can I get the double hash browns and an egg?” Gavin asked without looking at the menu.

“I'm alright.” Nines said. Karen wandered back to the cook and left the boys alone again. They sat in silence as Gavin poured at least a cup of sugar and creamer into the white mug. 

“You're going to get diabetes if you keep drinking pure sugar every day.” Nines looked over to Gavin and took a sip of his black coffee. Once Gavin finished stirring the now blonde liquid he took a long sip, eyes locked with Nines’. 

“Fuck you.” Gavin finally said, putting his mug down, eyes still on the android. 

“If you want, but you'd have to get that looked at by a professional first.” Nines smiled as he took another sip. Gavin scowled and went a little pink but ignored it. 

“Not gonna happen astro boy. I told you I can deal with this.” 

“Mhh sure, but you have an increased risk of infection and scarring if you don't get medical assistance.” 

“Do you really think I care about scarring? And I have a first aid kit in the car it’s fine. I told you I know how to take care of this.” Gavin was starting to get annoyed at the constant badgering. His annoyance was interrupted by a disgustingly greasy plate of food being placed down by an equally greasy waitress. A quick “Thanks.” sent her on her way. 

“I can't believe you're going to eat that, I don't think I have to tell you how bad it is for you.” 

“I'm very aware how bad it is, but i just got stabbed so i think i deserve to treat myself.” He said before shoveling like, half of the egg into his mouth in one go. If he wasn't totally disgusted, Nines would almost be impressed. Instead he just looked away and hoped the pain would be over soon. It took 3 ½ minutes for Gavin to clean the plate, again, if he wasn't utterly disturbed he would be impressed. 

“I’m gonna ask one more time, please go to the fucking hospital before I drag you there myself.”

“Try all you want, I’m not going to the hospital Nines.” Gavin finished his coffee before he got up to pay, not even caring about the knife and blood anymore. After one last interaction with the immaculate and stunning Karen, the pair left the yellow breakfast church and walked towards Gavin’s shitty Honda Civic. Nines stood by the drivers side door while Gavin went around to the back to grab the first aid kit. 

“Just get in the car, I’m taking you to the hospital.” Gavin looked over and scowled. 

“You’re not taking me to the hospital and you’re not kidnapping me either.” He continued to the trunk and grabbed out the small clear box. “I’m gonna stitch this up right now and then we’re going home. Alright mister?” Despite his annoyance Nines smiled a little. Damn that little goblin man.

“Fine, at least let me help so you don’t hurt yourself more.” Before Gavin could answer Nines had already sat him down in the driver seat and gotten on his knees. 

“Brace yourself.” Nines said, giving very little time to brace, before yanking out the pocket knife.

Gavin winced as the knife was removed. “Ow fuck okay thanks for the warning dick.”

“I warned you, you didn't listen.” Gavin rolled his eyes and looked down at his semi bloody, now knife free jeans. He couldn't really see the wound, but he knew it wasn't that big or deep, nothing he needed to bother the emergency room staff with. Nines opened the kit, then pulled out an alcohol wipe pack before realizing a problem. 

“You’re going to have to take your pants off.” Nines said deadpan. Gavin’s face heated up a little. 

“If you wanted to see me naked you could have just asked babe.” He did the stupid wink before pulling his jeans down just over his mid thighs. Nines pulled them down just a little bit more to get more working room. 

“Like what you see?” Gavin snorted and ran his fingers through Nines’ soft hair. 

“I do, but if you don't stop fucking around you’re gonna end up with another stab,  _ darling _ .” Nines chuckled softly and continued working on the small wound in silence. 

“Thanks for doing this.” Gavin rubbed his neck and made his eyes look at something other than the wound.

“Of course love, but this would have been much easier if you would have gone to the hospital.” Gavin threw his head back and groaned. 

“Are you ever gonna let that go? It was a tiny stab I didn't need to bother hospital people with something I could deal with alone or with you.” Nines rolled his eyes again and kept working. Within 10 minute the stab was sewn up and mostly clean. 

“Thank you for mending me, my betrothed.” Gavin said, dramatically waving his hands around, before reaching up and planting a soft kiss on Nines cheek. He looked at the much taller man and kissed his nose. Nines scrunched up his face and smiled. 

“Thanks for fixing me babe.” He said quieter. Gavin leaned in and pressed his lips into Nines’. 

“Of course my love, now let's go home, I really don't want to stay in this parking lot much longer than I have to.” Nines said with a chuckle after he pulled away. He gently pressed a kiss onto Gavin’s forehead before moving to the passenger side. 

“Aww you didn't enjoy your time at Waffle House?” 

“It was terrible.”

“It wasn't terrible, you're just a baby, Waffle House is great.”

“Waffle House? More like Awful House.” 

“That was terrible.”

“Just as bad as the real thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are highly appreciated!! thank you for reading! 
> 
> follow my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashterixs) for fic updates


End file.
